Mi Loco Amor Escolar
by yuuko14
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura empiezan un nuevo año en el colegio en donde asisten . Pero conocen a los hermanos Namikaze , que pondrá la vida de estos dos de cabeza — Sasuke-kun tu me gustas — . — Sasuke, yo te amo — . — Naruto yo siento cosas por ti — . — Lo siento — . ¿Cual sera el rechazado? . SH y NS [actualizado cap. 3 ]
1. Primer Trimestre

Un pelinegro , salia de su habitación , ya vestido para ir al colegio , bajo las escaleras y se encamina hacia la cocina , entro , allí estaban , su padre y hermano mayor ,que comían su desayuno , su madre estaba terminando de cocinar

—¿Quieres cereal o panqueques , Sasuke-kun? —dijo la mujer que estaba cocinando , el chico se sentó en la mesa junto a los otros y dijo

—Solo panqueques , Oka-san — la pelinegra le sirvió y este antes de comerlo dijo —Gracias —su madre le dedico una sonrisa

—Sasuke , come rápido o llegaras tarde al colegio —le dijo su padre, este sólo asintio mientras comía —¿Iras a buscar a Sakura-chan , para que vallan juntos?— Sasuke asintio como si nada, termino su desayuno y se dispuso a salir

—Saluda a Sakura-chan de mi parte — dijo el hermano mayor del pelinegro

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El pelinegro salio de su casa, vestido con el uniforme de la preparatoria Konoha School , que consistia en, en unos pantalos, azul marino , una camisa, blanca, que en el lado derecho tenia el símbolo de la escuela.

Camino hasta la casa de al lado, toco el timbre y espero un rato hasta que lo atendieran, después de un minuto, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una señora de cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

—Mebuki-sama , ¿Sakura está lista? — le dijo el pelinegro a la mujer

—Si , Sasuke-chan , ya le aviso — la mujer entró adentro , después de otros minutos , salio una pequeña pelirosa vistiendo , una pollera tableada del mismo color que los pantalos de Sasuke , una camisa blanca y tenia el mismo símbolo que el pelinegro , su cabello era muy largo , se lo recogió en una sola colita , dejando dos mechones en su frente. La pelirosa se puso al lado del pelinegro y comenzaron a caminar —Que les valla bien en el colegio — dijo la rubia desde la puerta de su casa

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¿Escuchaste lo que dicen ? , Sasuke-kun —el pelinegro la miro e hizo una señal de no —Bueno, mi tía Tsunade me dijo que hoy íban a venir dos estudiantes nuevos de Otogakure —

—¿Extrangeros, eh ? —dijo como si nada el pelinegro , manteniendo su mirada fija en el camino

—Si me dijeron que son hermanos , ambos asistirán al colegio y que la chica es de tercero y el hermano de segundo — dijo poniéndose un dedo en el mentón como si estuviera recordando algo

—Valla, si que tiene sus ventajas ser la sobrina de la directora —le dijo el pelinegro , la pelirosa lo miro como no captar la indirecta , entonces Sasuke continuo —Digo que tiene sus ventajas , por que mira, nadie sabia que iban a venir estudiantes nuevos , solo tu, eres una niña muy curiosa Sakura — dijo en tono de burla, la chica se sonrojo y le grito

—Sasuke-kun , no soy una niña, voy a ultimo año de la primaria —le grito muy sonrojada y exaltada la pelirosa

—¿Y que tiene eso ? , yo voy a primer año de secundaria — dijo adelantándose , un poco más —Vez ni con dar pasos grandes con tus pequeños piesitos , me puedes atrapar jaja — la pelirosa se enfureció e intento ponerse más adelante que el

—El que llega al ultimo tendrá que pagarle la comida de la cafetería al otro — dijo corriendo lo mas que pudo

—Oye no se vale te adelantaste — dijo divertido el pelinegro corriendo para alcanzarla

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Naruto, corre vamos a llegar tarde, el primer día de clases— amenazo una hermosa chica de ojos aperlados , a su hermano menor

—Hay voy, Hina-nee-chan , pero por favor no me grites — intento defenderse el Namikaze

—Bueno, si no quieres que te grite has que tu trasero se mueva más rápido — le grito, los dos iban corriendo hacia Konoha School , después de varios minutos llegaron a un enorme edificio , cuando llegaron se encaminaron hacia la oficina de la directora , al llegar a la dirección , vieron a la secretaria , le pidieron si podía hablar con la direcctora y esta les dejo pasar a la dirección, cuando entraron , vieron a una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos color miel con una cara muy enojada.

—Llegan tarde — dijo muy enojada la rubia mirándolo a los dos, los hermanos le sonrieron nerviosamente

—Lo siento Tsunade-sama, es que mi hermano no se apresura — Hinata hizo lo mismo que haría una hermana mayor, culpar a su hermano menor , Naruto lloraba por dentro por ser traicionado por su hermana —" Hina-nee-chan siempre me culpa sabiendo que ella es la que se tardo por maquillarse y peinarse " — pensaba para sus adentros el joven

—Bueno, no me importa de quién fue la culpa de que hallan llegado tarde, el problema es que en el colegio tenemos una tradición de que cuando hay alumnos nuevos, junto a todo el colegio en la cancha de basquedt para presentarselos a todos , y bueno el problema es que no estuvieron ahí , ahora después del almuerzo tendré que hacerlo, así que escuche bien después del almuerzo los presentare ante todos — los hermanos empesaron a ponerse nerviosos —Muy bien se pueden retirar , y si algún profesor les reta por llegar tarde, díganle que es por que estuvieron hablando conmigo —los Namikazes se despidieron y salieron de la oficina

Empezaron a caminar lentamente , hasta que Hinata se le adelantó y le dijo —Bay, te veo después en la cafetería — se despidió de su hermano con un saludo de mano y corrió por los pasillos

—Aaa , ahora como haré para encontrar el salón de segundo —dijo muy alterado, se rasco la cabeza y prosiguió , doblo en una esquina y choco con alguien a quien se les callo varios materiales de arte ( pincel, tempera, hojas, etc ) , Naruto se froto la cabeza , para ayudar a levantar los objetos a quien se le callo —Lo siento , ¿estas bien ? — pregunto levantando los pinceles y las temperas

—Si, descuida , iba a llevarle estas cosas al profesor — dijo la persona levantando las hojas

Naruto se levantó y luego la persona , pudo ver que era un chico de ojos y cabello negro —Otra vez lo siento , soy nuevo —dijo entregándole las cosas al pelinegro

—Sasuke Uchiha , ¿así que tu eres el nuevo que viene de Otogakure ?—

—Si , ¿como sabes eso?—pregunto muy curioso y un poco asustado

—Contactos —dijo con una sonrisa de lado —Oye , ¿or que estas jugueteando por los pasillos en vez de ir a clases?

—No estoy jugando , es que me perdí y no se donde esta segundo —

—Si, quieres te puedo guiar hasta el salón de Yamato-sensei — el ojiazul asintio y empezaron a caminar hacia el curso— ¿Por cierto cual es tu nombre?— le pregunto mientras seguían caminando , el rubio lo miro y le dijo

—Me llamó Namikaze Naruto — llegaron a la puerta del aula —Bueno, muchas gracias Sasuke — Naruto se disponía a entrar

—Ven a comer conmigo en el almuerzo , te espero —dijo el pelinegro y sin esperar respuesta de Naruto se fue por los pasillos

Naruto entro a la sala y lo primero que vio fue la aterradora cara de Yamato-sensei

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al tocar la campana de instituto Sakura salio corriendo de claces, para ir a la cafetería y encontrarse con Sasuke . En la escuela donde asistían, estaba dividida en dos partes. En la primaria y secundaria , pero la cafetería y las clases de educación física se compartían.

Fue a comprar su almuerzo, compró dos bollos de canela y un refresco , con la mirada buscó a su amigo y lo encontro con un chico raro.

—Sasuke-kun — llamo para atraer la atención del chico , lo cual logro , por que Sasuke dejo de hablar con el chico a su lado y dirigirle la mirada a ella

—¿Como fueron tus clases Sasuke-kun?— preguntó ya, al estar cerca de el y darle uno de sus bollos

—Normal , aunque me encontré con el, esta mañana — Sasuke tomo el bollo , y señaló al chico de su lado

Sakura dejo de ver a Sasuke , para voltear a ver al chico de su lado. Se sonrojo al ver un chico muy atractivo, pero no tanto como Sasuke-kun , se dijo en su mente

—Eh, eh — dijo nerviosamente , para luego dar una pequeña reverencia

—¿Que hace?— pregunto el chico raro, a Sasuke que estaba a su lado

—Solo déjala continuar . Así se identifica — suspiro y cerro los ojos, esperando que su mejor amiga se presentará de una vez

—Haruno Sakura , edad catorce , padres Haruno Kisashi y Mebuki, mejor amiga de Uchiha Sasuke-kun, y asisto a ultimó año de primaria , con las notas más calificadas, y mejores que las de Sasuke-kun — grito a todo pulmón . El chico al lado de Sasuke quedo tonto con tanta información que daba aquella chiquilla

—Ah — no pudo terminar de hablar por que Uchiha hizo seña y dijo

—Espera , todavía sigue — miro al chico, y luego cabreado miro a Sakura. Se enfado mucho al escuchar como su amiga decía que ella tenia mejor promedio que el

—Cumpleaños 28 de Marzo , comida favorita dangos, color favorito rosa y género de películas acción, horror, terror, y un poco de romance — terminó de dar todos los datos de su vida. Sasuke la miro con una vena en la cabeza y le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza —Kyaaa, baka Sasuke-kun — chillo

—Idiota , solo me ganas por cinco puntos en el promedio , así que no presumas — miro al chico, que ahora estaba en frente de ellos — Sakura, el es Naruto — dijo señalando al rubio

—Jaja , si Namikaze Naruto — dijo mientras reía nerviosamente

—¿A eso le llamas presentación , por lo menos dime a qué días vas al doctor , o cuando dijiste tu primera palabra, o por lo menos tus gustos? — grito Sakura, que se acerco peligrosamenta a Naruto, se quedó callada y muy sonrojada al ver la cara del chico, y al igual Naruto , esa chica si que había dejado una buena impresión en el

—Eh, mmm, estoy aquí — bufo Sasuke, viendo de reojo a los dos. Los chicos se exaltaron y se separaron inmediatamente

—Jaja, si, vallamos a buscar un lugar. No quiero comer en el suelo como el otro dia, por la culpa de alguien — Sakura miro "disimuladamente" a Sasuke

Uchiha se cabreó y grito —¡ESO SOLO FUE UNA VEZ!— Sakura inflo los cachetes y desviando la mirada dijo

—Si, una vez horrible — se hizo la víctima — Yo una pequeña y linda niña, sentada en el duro y frío suelo... ¡Sasuke-kun eres un moustro!— se tapo la cara asiendose de llorar

—Niña malcreada, mejor cállate y siéntate. Es por eso que nadie se nos une al grupo de amigo , por que siempre aullentas a las chicas que quieren interactuar con nosotros — habrío el envoltorio del bollo de canela y le dio un mordisco

—Y lo volvería a hacer. Esas chicas eran caras bonitas y sin cerebro — le recriminó. Luego sin querer su vista se guió a la de Naruto, se sonrojo pero noto algo —¿No tienes almuerzo? — pregunto gentilmente

—Ah, no tuve la oportunidad de comprar nada — respondió dándole una sonrisa. Luego vio como la pelirosa extendía sus brazos ofreciendo su bollo de canela

—Supongo que no tengo opción. Además eres nuevo y acepta el bollo — debió la mirada mientras inflaba los cachetes. Naruto sonrió y agarro el bollo entre sus manos

—Gracias — dijo gentilmente . Para luego observar como Sakura se fue corriendo —¿A donde va? — le pregunto aun confundido a Sasuke

—A comprar mas bollos . Aunque ella sea de cuerpo pequeño , come peor que yo y tu juntos — Sasuke termino de comer, y agarró el refresco de te de manzanilla de Sakura, y lo bebió

—¿No se molestara? —pregunto Naruto , viendo como Uchiha terminaba el te de manzanilla

—Para lo que me importa . Luego le comprare uno — dio el ultimo trago y lo termino. Naruto y Sasuke siguieron platicando hasta que escucharon un ruido

—¡¿QUE ME VES CABRON?!— Sasuke se dio la vuelta sorprendido por el lenguaje de ese alumno. Naruto también giro para verlo, pero con un poco de vergüenza, conocía muy bien la voz chillona de su hermana

—Hina-nee-chan — susurro con miedo, al ver que su querida hermana. Estaba agarrando a un chico de cejas pobladas por la solapas y lo sarandeaba por todos lados

En cambio Sasuke vio a una chica muy ruidosa y problemática, golpeando al pobre Lee , tenia que ir a ayudarlo

—¡Oye tu, deja al chico abajo, ahora! — amenazo Sasuke una vez, que se puso al frente de ella. Hinata lo miro mal, un chico que le lleva la contraria , nunca en la vida le paso eso

—¿Alguien no te enseño a no meterte en asuntos de otras personas? , estúpido — escupió con todas maldad Hinata

—¿Y a ti no te enseñaron a no jugar con el orgullo de un hombre?— Hinata soltó a Lee , que apenas cayó se avalzo a esta para abrazarla

—¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME TOQUES!— grito, intentando safarce de los abrazos de Lee —Ves lo que te digo, este infeliz me sigue molestando — Hinata muro a Sasuke de mala manera , y Sasuke quiso desaparecer por un momento . Acababa de defender al pervertido de Lee, que otra vez quería hacer de la suyas

—¡Lee imbécil! — replico una vez que le pateo la pierna y hacia que Rock Lee callera — Y yo que te defendí , a qué la acosaras... Soy peor de tonto que tu — miro a Lee que estaba con los ojos llorosos

— Sasuke no lo pude evitar. Me enamore de esa chica apenas la vi. Y cuando quería hacer mi movimiento ella me aleja de ella — lloró con muchas lágrimas , mientras se abrazaba a Sasuke , quien lo intentaba quitárselo de encima

—¡Suéltame sucio, yo no doy Gay-sensei!— dijo una estocada más, hasta que lo saco de encima y Lee se fuera llorando — Anormal.. — susurro sacudiéndose las manos

— ¿Hina-nee-chan, estas bien? — pregunto Naruto, acercandose a su hermano, quien ke estiro de la oreja

— Baka , ese pervertido me quizo hacer cochinadas, y me festín castigada por correr en los pasillos — Naruto se sintio mal al saber, como su querida hermanita sufrió mientras el no estaba

—¿Quieres almorzar con nosotros? — pregunto el rubio. Que jalo a Hinata hacia la mesa donde habían almorzado. Seguido de Sasuke , que se limitaba a mirar a Hinata, nada mas.

— Naruto te romperé la cabeza, aquí no ahí nada — amenazo una vez que se sentó al lado de su hermano

—Solo espera a que la amiga de Sasuke regrese — el pelinegro bufo, Sakura se había tardado demasiado en conseguir más bollos

—Ah, lo siento. Había un chico raro que quiso hablar y además la fila estaba larga — se excuso Sakura, una vez que llego a la mesa. Su mirada pasó de Sasuke a Hinata y de Hinata a Naruto , para nuevamente mirar a Hinata —Ah, ah, una chica — grito una vez que hacia una reverencia

—¿Que hace? — pregunto la ojiperla , extrañada por la actitud de aquella chica de cabello rosa

—No otra vez — comento Sasuke, mientras cerraba los ojos con molestia

—Se presenta , jaja — comento Naruto, con una sonrisa nerviosa y cansado de escuchar otra vez la historia de la vida de Sakura

— Haruno Sakura , edad catorce años ...

:::CONTINUARA:::

Nota : Bueno, les eexplico cono dice en la descripción en un SasuHina y NaruSaku. Aunque se va a ver un poco de SasuSaku , pero descuiden nada para morirse. Se que tengo muchas cosas que no termine. Pero una a uno de esos ya tengo el final. Y el otro es uno cortito. Y el otro solo son drabble así que no ahí por que preocuparse . Actualizare el fic escasamente por las cosas que tengo que hacer . Pero espero que les guste en fic


	2. Presentaciones y Beso

Después de que Sakura diera su discurso de vida, Sasuke tuvo que despertar a Hinata y Naruto. Por qué se habían quedado dormimos con tantas palabras que decía aquella chiquilla sobrenatural , Hinata llego a pensar que Sakura no respiraba , ya que siempre y siempre hablaba , y no la veía hacer movimientos de nariz —¡Cielos , esta niña no necesita respirar! — comentó Sasuke con vagancia , cuando Sakura termino de hablar

—Sasuke-kun , no exageres — dijo la pelirosa , moviendo las manos como si no ubiera importacia . Fijo su vista en los Namikaze y dijo — Sasuke-kun , ayúdame a levantarlos — se acercó a Hinata para intentar levantara

— Sakura, mejor ve a levantar a Naruto. Yo levantaré a esta loca — Sakura asintio y dejo que Sasuke levantara a Hinata . Uchiha se acercó a Hinata y le toco un hombro

Pero antes de que pudiese tocarla, la chica se levantó y aparto la mano de Sasuke de un manotazo —¡NO ME TOQUES! — Sasuke se quedo helado, viendo esos aperlados ojos de Hinata, estos ojos que le hacían dar un escalofrío inexplicable

—¿¡ Eh, eh!? — empezó a balbucear . Hinata sonrió por lo que Sasuke se sonrojo , no le gustaba que las chivas "Jugarán con el honor de un hombre"

—Te quedaste callado, jaja — se cruzó de brazos , mientras lo veía de arriba a abajo . Luego se acordó de algo — ¿Donde esta el tarado de Naruto? — una vez ficho edo. Su querido hermano menor apareció frente a ella con una gran sonrisa

—¡Hina-nee-chan ! , ¿estabas buscando a tu sexy hermano? — Hinata puso una cara de asco, pero luego se sonrojo al ver "La cosa mas abrazable del mundo"

—Sasuke-kun , Naruto-sempai ya est— Sakura no pudo continuar de hablar, por qué Hinata se avalanzo a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo — Kyaaa ...— Sakura estaba siendo aplastada por los debiluchos brazos de Hinata

—¡No lo puedo creer ! , eres la cosita mas tierna de todo el mundo — grito la ojiperla , Naruto miraba con celos la ecena , mientras que Sasuke velaba por la vida de su hermana

—Suelta a Sakura, ella es mi amiga.. — dijo Sasuke , solo para fastidiar a Hinata . Pero la peliazul penso que en realidad , a Sasuke si le molesta que ella estuviera abrazando a Sakura

—"Si eso lo molesta... Esto lo hará más"— Hinata sonrió de lado. Luego todo fue confuso para Sakura, se le nublo la vista al sentir algo muy caliente en sus labios , una respiración muy cálida y con aliento a mentas, sintió los tibios labios de... Hinata sobre los suyos. Fue solo un pequeño rosé , pero Hinata, la hermana del chico que recién acababa de conocer, se llevó su primer. Hinata la había besado

Naruto, vio como su hermana mayor besaba a una chica. Eso si que lo descolo, primero por qué se había jurado a el mismo en aullentar a todos los pretendientes de su hermana , segundo, se suponía que a Hinata le gustaran los hombres... ¡No las chicas! . Y ultima pero no menos importante , que el no podría romperle la cara a una niña de catorce años , cuando haga sufrir a su hermana .

Al Uchiha se le vino la sangre en la cabeza al ver a AU mejor amiga, y a una chica bonita besándose. El siempre pensó que el primer beso de Sakura seria de... ¡Un chico! . No una chica de buen cuerpo . Sus mejillas estaban ardiendo, pero no podía apartar su vista , aun que le sonará pervertido , era muy morboso ver a dos chicas besándose , luego de eso sus pensamientos no tuvieron límites.

Hinata miro a Sakura, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Pero al contrario de esta , Haruno seguía en shock , sentí como su cara iba a explotar de tanta sangre que tenia. Pero lo peor de todo era que, Hinata la había besado frente a todo el colegio — Desde ahora tu y yo seremos buenas amigas, se que quieres mas de mi, pero confórmate con estar a mi lado — Hinata le dedico una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar más a Sakura

— Hmp ...¿Terminaste tu actuación? — Sasuke se aclaro la garganta para poder hablarle. Hinata lo miro con una arrogancia defina en la cara

Se posiciono detrás de Sakura, mientras apretaba y movía sus cachetes — Sasuke, mira. No es la cosa mas bonita del mundo ... Es una lástima que yo allá tomado su primer beso... — Namikaze estaba cada vez más creída de que Sasuke gustaba de Sakura

—¿Por qué dices que es su primer beso?— pregunto con curiosidad Naruto. Que intentaba no tirarse contra Sakura, para que solo Hinata lo abrazara a el por la espalda

—No sabe besar... — al terminar de decir eso. Una aura negra rodeo a la pelirosa . Hinata se asustó un poco — Espera Neko-chan, no te enfades — comento Hinata con nerviosismo . Ella había inventado ese apodo, tan sólo hace unos minutos , le parecía el apodo perfecto al ver que Sakura tenia un cuerpo tan chiquito , como el de un gato

—Yo, yo , yo... — y la pobre de Sakura no pudo más que caer inconsciente. Peor aun peor fue que nadie la atrapó en ña caída e hizo que se diera un fuerte golpe. Sasuke miro con fastidio a Hinata , y Naruto no aguantaba la risa, al parecer ya no tenía buena impresión con esa chiquilla

—Viste lo que hisiste. La rompiste — recriminó Uchiha , se acercó hasta ponerse en cuncliya y recoger a Sakura —Si no vuelve a ser la misma , será tu culpa... — y después de eso. Los Namikaze vieron como Sasuke se llevaba a Sakura a la enfermería

—Hina-nee-chan , ¡eso estuvo increíble!— grito Naruto una vez que Sasuke salio de la cafetería. Hinata le puso mala cara y le dijo

—Naruto aun tengo hambre — y apenas termino de decir eso. Naruto fue corriendo a comprar algo para su querida hermana. Hinata se sentó en la mesa donde estaba hace unos momentos , y se puso a pensar en como fastidiar a Sasuke , si bien se notaba que a Sasuke le gustaba Sakura y Hinata le caía gordo, según Hinata. Mostró una macabra sonrisa al armar un plan para molestarlo al máximo.

Ella iba a enamorar a Sasuke para así hacerle la vida imposible y torturarlo con eso , iba a hacer que Sasuke siempre quisiera estar con ella, pero ella para molestarlo lo ignoraría una vez que cumpliera su motivo —Bien ..— dijo en voz alta. Pero no esperará que tuviera una respuesta

—Oh, gracias Hina-nee-chan — dijo Naruto que venia con unos cuantos bollos de canela para su hermana. Hinata suspiro y extendió la mano para que le diera uno.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Formados todos — se escucho el grito de la dulce directora de la escuela. Todos rápidamente formaron fila por fila. A excepción de cuanto dos personas, los Namikaze , que estaban esperando a que la directora Tsunade los presenten ante todos —Namikaze , traigan su trasero para aquí — volvió a gritar , los chicos asintieron y se sorprendieron por el vocabulario de su directora, pero lo demás solo suspiraron ya sabia como era Tsunade "Toda una dama"

—¿No crees que es muy grosera? — susurro Hinata, a Naruto. El chico suspiro y se río por lo bajo

—No tanto como tu, jaja — luego de eso recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de su hermana. Tsunade les llamo la atención y les grito

—¡ESTOY TRATANDO DE PRESENTARLOS , ASI QUE NO INTERRUMPAN!— todos, exactamente todos se quedaron congelados ante eses grito. Los profesores se abrazaban para no verle la cara y llorar ahí mismo

—¡Hina-nee-chan , ella da mas miedo que tu! — Naruto se abrazo de Hinata, y luego está le iba a golpear , si no fuera por la mirada asesina que Tsunade le mando a ella, trago grueso y se quedaron quietos.

Una vez que Tsunade dijo el discurso del colegio, invito a Hinata y Naruto , para que se presenten ellos mismos —Namikaze Hinata , tercer año, espero llevarme bien con ustedes — dijo con una enorme sonrisa y leve sonrojo . Que a todos los presentes les pareció muy tierno

—Namikaze Naruto, segundo año — Naruto hizo una reverencia , y a todas las chicas del lugar le pareció caballeroso y tierno viniendo de un hombre.

—Bueno pues bienvenidos a Konoha School . — Tsunade mostró una tímida sonrisa, que a todos los presentes les pareció que esa no era la verdadera Tsunade — Bueno llamare al comité de bienvenida para que puedan orientarlos ... Uchiha, Sakura — grito hacia las filas de primero y de último año de primaria.

Termino de gritar y se vio salir aun Sasuke calmado, con cara de fastidio y una Sakura, con una cara súper sonrojada — Si, Tsunade-sama — dijeron al mismo tiempo

—Quiero que les den la bienvenida a estos — señaló a Naruto y Hinata — Ahora son de su problema — empujo a Hinata y Naruto hacia Sasuke y Sakura. Luego vio a todos los alumnos y dijo —Los que no sean del comité de bienvenida , pueden retirarse — y ante de que ella pudiera salir, todos corrieron a sus respectivas aulas.

Sakura se escondió detrás de Sasuke, con la cara sonrojada , mientras miraba a Hinata — Sakura no te escondas. Namikaze no te va a violar — comento Sasuke, con toda normalidad . Naruto miraba la cara sonrojada de Sakura, y aunque le costaba trabajo admitirlo , ella le parecía una linda muchacha. Hinata estaba pensando en su plan, de molestar a Sasuke. — Bueno, yo le enseñare el lugar a Naruto , y Saku— Sasuke no pudo terminar de hablar, por que Hinata lo interrumpio

—Naruto tu iras con Neko-chan , y yo iré con Uchiha ...— miro desafiante a Sasuke, y este luego asintio y separándose del grupo dijo

—Sígueme , si no te quieres perder — y luego continúo su camino. Hinata sonrió de lado y antes de seguir a Sasuke le guiño un ojo a Sakura. Esto hizo que Sakura se volviera a sonrojar y desviará la mirada.

:::CONTINUARA:::


	3. Trató

Dio un suspiró , mientras seguía desde atrás a Sasuke . Para Hinata Sasuke era muy aburrido , soló le decía y explicaba las cosas que veían , pero después nada interesante.

—¿Por que ahí una piscina?— preguntó Namikaze , al ver por la ventana una piscina bastante grande

—Por los campeonatos , en este instituto practicamos toda clase de deporte — se detuvo hasta llegar al salón de carpintería — Pero los deportes que van a las nacionales son, fútbol , tenis, karate, y basquet — abrió la puerta, e hizo que Hinata entrara al salón

—Mmm , este lugar es muy interesante . ¿Quien es el que esta a cargo de karate?—

—No te recomiendo que entres a ese deporte — Sasuke se acercó a ella, hasta quedar frente a frente. La ojiperla lo miro mal, e hizo una mueca de disgusto

—¿Por que no de habría participar en karate?— Uchiha entrecerro los ojos, Hinata si que sabia nunca cerrar la boca —Estoy seguro que Tsunade-sama le encantaría que entrará al club de karate , al igual que el que dirige el club — Sasuke dio una carcajada ante lo que dijo su acompañante , y Hinata entorno los ojos

—El que dirige el club no te aceptará — volvió a reír , Hinata se alejó de él y poniendo sus manos en la cintura preguntó

—¿Y por qué no me aceptará , según tu? — se estaba cansando de la sonrisa estúpida de Uchiha. Pero si ella quería llevar a cabo su plan tenia que saber mas de él, y conocía a la persona indicada para eso.

—Por qué yo soy el capitán del club de karate — comento con mucho orgullo , se cruzó de brazos y espero una señal de vida de Hinata

—Maldita suerte la mía.. — susurro con los puños apretados . Uchiha le hizo una seña para qué salieran y esta lo siguió .

—Y bueno. La verdad no acostumbro a pelear con chicas , pero estar contigo es muy divertido — comento Sasuke, mientras caminaban por los pasillos . Namikaze se sonrojo por ese comentario

—Pues, pues no puedo decir lo mismo que tu. Tu eres muy aburrido — dijo a la defenciva, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, el pelinegro se dio la vuelta y le extendió la mano

—Hagamos un trató, la próxima semana habrá audiciones para que entren al club de karate, si sabes artes marciales demuestramelas y peleemos juntos en un combate — la mirada de Sasuke era seria, el había aprendido artes marciales desde que tenia memoria , su madre estaba en desacuerdo con eso, pero su padre de todas formas lo obligó a participar. Su hermano mayor Itachi le enseñó algunas cosas , peto no era tan bueno como Sasuke , ya que Sasuke había aprendido desde su niñez , e Itachi había dejado esas cosas.

Hinata no dudaba que Sasuke no supiera karate, pero ella también sabia , su primo Neji le había enseñado para defenderse de los niños que la molestaban, y de algunos pervertidos que se encontrará en el camino. Sin embargo ella no aprendió desde su niñez, cúando aprendió karate fue cúando tenia doce años, y suponía que Sasuke era mucho más experta que ella en artes marciales.

—Mejor que sea una apuesta , yo ingresare al club de karate, y cúando este dentro tendrás que combatir contra mi y ta— no pudo continuar por que Uchiha habló antes que ella.

—Si yo llego a vencerte, saldrás del club de karate y no podrás ingresar mas a este club — extendió la mano, para que Hinata la tomara. La chica dudo un segundo pero luego con una feliz sonrisa , agarro la mano de Uchiha y la presióno con fuerza.

—Si yo llego a ganarte en el combate tu tendrás una cita conmigo — estrecho la mano, en señal de que no podía echarse para atrás.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como plato, ¿para que Hinata quería una cita con el? , no dudaba de sus dotes y su maravillosa cara, pero apenas vio a Hinata , dudaba que ella se interesara en un tipo como el.

—¿Pa-para que quieres una cita conmigo?— pregunto, mientras tartamudeaba sonrojodo. Y retiraba rápidamente su mano de la mano de Hinata.

La ojiperla soltó una risilla , sabia perfectamente como conquistar a Sasuke. Primero saber algo de él, luego deslumbrarlo con su personalidad y por ultimo y mas efectivo , usar sus dotes naturales con el..

—¿No quieres?— Hinata dijo eso con una voz tan sensible y tierna, que ningún hombre, chico, gay o travestí se resistiría a ella. Sasuke sentía como la sangre empesaba a subirle a la cabeza.

—No, pero pero... Mejor continuemos el recorrido — se dio la vuelta rápidamente para que la chica que estaba a su lado, no se fuera cuenta de que tenia la cara como tómate. Mierda desde cuándo Hinata era tan tierna, a primera vista le pareció solo una chica bonita , pero lo que estaba viendo de ella ahora, repasaba lo bonito y tierno.

La ojiperla estaba feliz, entraría al club de karate , tenia una amiga. Podría ocultarse de Naruto en su club, además el chico mas lindo del instituto no resultó ser un cubito de hielo como lo había pensado. Lo único que arruinaba su estancia en ése colegio era ese cabrón llamado Lee.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¿Comes mucho bollos de canela? — pregunto Naruto , estaba junto a Sakura en la cafetería de la escuela. No había nadie allí , pero sin embargo a la chica de cabello rosa , le había dado unas inesplicables ganas de comer.

—Si, la verdad me gustan mucho, es mi comida preferida — dijo ella una vez, que terminó de comer su quinto bollo de canela.

—Oye, ¿por qué no me muestras más del colegio?— pregunto de nuevo el rubio . Apenas Sasuke y Hinata se habían ido, solo había podido conocer el baño de chicos, su salón de clases y la cafetería.

—Oh, lo siento ,¿te estoy aburriendo?— comento con un rubor en las mejillas.

—No es eso, es sólo que apenas se donde queda mi salón y luego no conozco nada mas — comentó con toda normalidad , vio como la cara de Sakura ensombrecia y le entro curiosidad — ¿Te ocurre algo? — pregunto con preocupación.

—La verdad es que tampoco conosco muy bien la otra parte del colegio — chillo con un montón de lágrimas, a Naruto se le apareció una vena en la cabeza.

—¿Y aun así esta en el comité de bienvenida?— grito con furia, que hacia verse muy chistoso.

Sakura dejo de llorar comicamente , y luego se sonrojo al extremo al recordar por que se había unido al comité de bienvenida —¿Que te ocurre ahora? — pregunto el rubío mas que hastiado ante el comportamiento de Sakura.

—Nada, no es nada — dijo de manera nerviosa, la pelirosa se acomodó un mechon de cabello detrás de la oreja — Sabes, la verdad nunca quise entrar al comité de bienvenida ... Pero fue por Sasuke-kun que entre al club — mantuvo su mirada al frente , peto no se dio cuenta de que Naruto la miraba con mucha ímpetud.

—¿A ti te gusta Sasuke?— pregunto con normalidad.

Ella se exaltó y lo miró con rubor en sus mejillas —No, no ... Sasuke-kun es sólo mi amigo — mintió. A Sakura desde haces años que le gustaba Sasuke , pero nunca quiso contarle sobre sus sentimientos por que si Uchiha no sentía nada por ella, arruinaría una linda amistad , además ella solo se conformaba con estar al lado de Sasuke-kun.

—¿Entonces por qué dijiste que te uniste al comite de bienvenida solo por el?— a Naruto no le gustaba meterse en las cosas de los demás, pero esto si le pareció muy interesante y quiso saber mas.

—En realidad antes Sasuke-kun iba a entrar al comité con otra chica , con Karin , pero aquella chica solo quería jugar con el.. — dijo con fastidio en las palabras . No odiaba a aquella chica pero no la soportaba, la pelirosa estaba dispuesta a no dejar que Sasuke sufriera .

—¿Karin? , ¿ella no te agrada o algo por el estilo?— volvió a preguntar . Sakura se levantó de su lugar .

—Creo que estas haciendo muchas preguntas Naruto-sempai ... Mejor vamos que yo me las ingeniare para mostrarle el lugar ...— a Naruto no le gusto nada el tono con el que le hablo Sakura , a si que la tomo del brazo e hizo que ella lo mirase. Iba a emitir palabra pero un grito casi le corta el tímpano al igual que Sakura.

—No lo puedo creer frentona , ¿ya te garchaste al nuevo?—grito, una lisa rubia de ojos celestes , con cabello rubío y con flequillo al costado.

—¿Ino-san? —dijo con un enorme sonrojo. En cambio Naruto se sonrojo levemente y antes de que Ino pudiera seguir gritando, tomo de la mano a Sakura y se fue corriendo con Sakura.

:::CONTINUARA:::

Nota : Gracias por comentar y años otros por ponerlo en favoritos . Aquí voy a aclarar algunas dudas.

Sasuke : Va a segundo año de secundaria , tiene 17 años, y el no esta enamorado de Sakura. ( en la secundaria de Sasuke ahí cuatro años que se deben cursar )

Hinata : va a tercer año, y tiene 19 año, es divertida y no se deja dominar por nadie.

Sakura : va a ultimo año de primaria , tiene 14 año y es vicepresidenta del comité de bienvenida , además de ser capitana en socker. ( el la primaria se curas solo cinco años )

Naruto : Tiene 18 años, es un poco perezoso y malhumorado y muy sobreprotector con su hermana, va a segundo año .

Si, lo se, muy extraño la edades de mi colegio , pero se me hace interesante que Hinata se mayor que Sasuke y al igual con Naruto y Sakura. Comenten que tal el capítulo , y si tienen más dudas solo hagamenla saber.


End file.
